


All Of Me

by gdiminyard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU Fic, Also fluff, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Eren and Jean need anger management classes in most aus, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Non Binary Hanji, Or add more, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet, Tags May Change, different au each chapter, dorky, everyone is gay except Sasha and Connie basically, gays in love, high school sweethearts, porn and fluff, some plot if you squint like rly hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdiminyard/pseuds/gdiminyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no point behind this except wanting more of these dorks in my life. Each chapter is set in a different au and has a different ship, so no chapters are connected in any way. Therefore you could skip a chapter if an au or a ship is not something you are into!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jean and Marco

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the cringy start, this is my first SNK fanfic and I'm always having a hard time liking the beginning of my chapter/story. It will get better later on, I promise!
> 
> Chapter 1 starts with none other than Freckled Jesus and Horseface McGrump uwu <3

_And it's our time now if you want it to be._

_Maul the world like a carnival bear set free._

_And your love is anemic._

_And I can't believe that you couldn't see it coming for me._

 

_[Fall Out Boy - The Kids Aren't Alright](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WR7U7_cKJw4) _

 

~~

 

Jean Kirschtein was not a morning person.

The first few hours of school consisted of his friends trying to keep him up, with a lot of grumbling from his part. He actually felt a bit bad for Eren and Armin. Well, okay just Armin. He has dealt with his shit longer than anyone. They were friends ever since they were 12 and to this day he still has no idea how how he and Eren haven't killed each other yet. Probably because of Armin again. They have both promised to protect the little blond since day one, along with Eren's adoptive psycho sister, Mikasa. Once upon a time, he might even go as far as to say he had a crush on her.

But that blew up in his face when one day he caught her liplocked with a certain Annie Leondhart.

But yeah. These four had been together ever since he could remember. High school came around, and their little group expanded. First with the addition of Connie and Sasha, then Reiner and Bertholdt, Christa and Ymir, then Ymir’s cute cousin Marco, and even Annie dropped by sometimes.

Jean felt his stomach do a somersault at the mention of that name. _Marco_. Otherwise known as the freckled sunshine child that was sent on this planet by the gods to redeem humanity, Marco Bodt practically bled niceness. He was never mean, never raised his voice, not even to Jean, and that said a lot. He and Armin were even together at some point too, and staring at them was like staring at the sun; it was too much.

That's probably what they thought too, because not even a few months later they were back to best friends. Jean would never admit he was relieved. Would never admit he was having hopes again. Would never admit he was kinda happy his friends' relationship ended.

Because Jean Kirschtein was not gay. He just really liked his friend. Cross his heart. 

A little voice in his head reminded him he was never a good liar, but quickly hushed it with his own mental voice. 

Jean was brought back to the present with a jolt when he saw a hand being waved in front of his face. He blinked a few times, realizing there were a lot more people at his table than before he zoned out. It was just him, Armin and Eren. Now it seemed they were joined by Reiner, Bertholdt, Sasha and Connie. The latter two were stealing fries off the trays of the ones that didn't notice because, it seemed, they had gotten into some sort of argument. He didn't really bother butting in after not paying attention to half of what they had said, until he heard his name being called out loud.

“What do you think, Jean?”

"Huh?" Jean asked, brows furrowing in confusion as he turned to glance at his friends.

Four pairs of eyes turned and looked back at him.

"Oh, he's not with us after all," Connie muttered while munching on Bertholdt's french fries, the latter looking too nervous to say anything about it. But then again he always seemed too nervous so he could be wrong about it.

“What was the question?” he murmured, still half paying attention.

“Do you think Marco is gonna ask Thomas out today?” Reiner asked, raising his eyebrow in amusement at his friend's lack of communication skills.

His stomach lurched again. “What?” he breathed, the word coming out quieter than he hoped.

"I mean...I don’t know if you’ve noticed but, he hasn’t come to sit with us for four days now, ‘cause he’s always at his side." he explained.

“Not to mention the puppy eyes when he’s not looking,” Connie added around a mouthful of fries. "'threally obviouth."

Jean absolutely did not like where this was going. His stomach was twisting painfully, and his palms started sweating. He tried to rub them on his jeans and not make it seem like a nervous tick. Of course he had noticed. It was hard not to notice. Even when the dumbass wasn’t around Marco would make the heart eyes while staring at nothing, sighing to himself. He just opted to deny he saw any of it. Not like he stared or anything, of course.

“Don’t know, don’t care,” he almost growled while going a hand through his hair, another nervous habit of his. The lighter toned hair sticking out a bit where he had ruffled them, but didn't bother patting them back down.

“Woah there, horseface, what got your panties in a knot all of a sudden?” Eren turned to look at him, eyes lighting up. Eren and Armin were the only ones that knew about Jean’s sort-of-gay-thing for the freckled boy, and Eren seemed all too smug to bring it up, ignoring the blond’s warning looks. It was a small slip, but he had caught onto that and didn’t let go.

Jean didn’t know who he wanted to punch more at that moment.

“Shut the fuck up, Jaeger” he turned and glared at the boy with the mischievous green eyes. It was low, he knew, and he knew that he knew too. Still, he only got a smug grin in response.

“I mean, I get it, you are worried about your friend, but don’t you think that’s a bit harsh to say? Aren’t you happy about him?”

“Eren, don’t,” Armin muttered, a warning hand resting over his. It would have been funny, Jean thought, the small blond trying to confront an all too giddy Eren. He would find it funny if he wasn’t furious.

“I said shut the fuck up,” he grit his teeth in annoyance, opting to just ignore him for now. Jean turned back to his lunch, hoping his message got across and he would shut the hole in his mouth at last. Unfortunately, though, he had other plans.

“If I didn’t know you any better I’d say you were jealous.”

“What” Jean said slowly and turned to look at him again, hoping looks could kill, because he’d have done so about a dozen times by now. “What the fuck, asshat?”

Eren snickered quietly and looked around at their group of friends, who have all stopped whatever they were doing and looked at the two like they could be at each other’s throats in any second. Jean thought so too. He’d make sure his death would be slow and painful and make it look like an accident.

“What?” he snapped at them, looking at each one as if daring them to say something.

“Oh, Jean,” Sasha was the one who broke the awkward silenced between them and sighed quietly. “Oh honey.”

Connie grumbled something incoherent and took out his wallet, slipping a twenty towards Reiner, who took it with a rather happy expression.

“Sorry man, but you couldn’t get more obvious if you tried,” was his excuse. The others nodded, quietly humming in agreement and giving him apologetic looks. A fleeting thought of commiting homicide flashed by his mind.

And Jean realized that he really, really hated his friends at that moment. In a way, he knew that was one of the reasons why he avoided telling them. He knew that a) no secret of any kind would be safe around Sasha and Connie, b) that his friends would never let him hear the end of this and c) that they would already be putting bets with each other over how long it would take for him to realize how stupid he seemed.

It made him feel sick; it made him feel humiliated.

With that in mind, Jean shoved his chair back and grabbed his backpack, storming off with trembling hands and ignoring the voices behind him, because they knew, they knew and it was too much. Having two people know about his stupid fucking crush was more than enough, but having everyone pick up on that and openly mock him was too low in his opinion. It was almost certain then, that it wouldn't stay a secret for too long.

He didn’t know where he was heading until warm streaks of sun hit his face and he had to cover his eyes at the sudden change. Still, his pace didn’t slow. He was vaguely aware of the bell signalling he had to go back to class, but couldn’t bring himself to care at that moment. He couldn't really go back; he had classes with Reiner and Connie and he was sure he would bash their heads together if they came as close as six feet from him. No, he opted to turn around and ditch.

Jean wasn’t paying attention tin front of him until he all but slammed on a person walking past, almost sending them to the ground. But strong hands grabbed at his bony shoulders and steadied them both before they fell off. He looked up, about to ask said person to _let me the fuck go or so help me_ until his whiskey colored eyes fell upon an all too familiar pair of chocolate brown ones, an adorable clusterfuck of freckles sprinkled on his cheeks.

 _Marco_.

“Fuck, sorry” Jean said quickly and stumbled back, as if Marco's handprints burned on his arms. And they did, in a way. It was almost electrifying.

“It’s alright” Marco replied with a wave of his hand and a smile. Fuck that smile. Like he was so genuinely happy of seeing him. Fuck this guy for messing up with his mind so much he was having legit doubts about his sexuality and feelings.

Jean knew he wasn’t mad _at_ Marco, and could never possibly be, but he snapped at him anyway because he was the easiest target at that moment.

“You should go to class,” he replied coldly and began to walk again, trying to ignore the cold jabs at his stomach as he did so. But a hand grabbed at his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Fuck.

“Jean, are you alright?” he asked, biting his lip in concern. Jean couldn’t bare to look at him more than a few seconds before turning to stare at the cracks on the ground like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Anywhere but the cute freckled boy still holding him back from sprinting away, ignoring the warmth his fingers spread where he touched him. Wasn’t he the one deeming him a sort-of-crush-thing a little over six minutes ago? _Just a little crush_ he said. _He was just confused_ he said.

He was a bad fucking liar.

No wonder everybody saw right through that before he even realised that _fuck_ , he was in _so_ much shit already. Marco had taken so much of himself, and he didn’t even know. Fuck. _Fuck_.

“’mfine” he mumbled, pulling his arm back and stumbling a bit as Marco let him go quickly, making him lose his balance.

“You…don’t really look fine,” he commented a little hesitantly.

“Well I am!” he snapped again, making Marco wince a little at the loud sound. “Sorry,” he added quietly. He pushed back his bangs and rubbed his forehead, too many thoughts swirling at once making his head ache. So far he was having a pretty shitty day, but he didn’t want that to affect Marco. “Anyway,” he added as an afterthought, “I heard you were going out with that Thomas guy on a date soon,” he commented, ignoring the bitter taste the word _date_ left in his mouth. “You should bring him over some time, to introduce us to him”. He swore he tasted bile in the back of his throat.

“I…” Marco started, looking over at Jean with confusion as a pink flush colored his cheeks. _Fuck, he was adorable_. “I wasn’t gonna go on a date with him.”

“Oh?” Jean breathed, ignoring the wave of relief flooding his insides. He mentally chided himself to at least pretend to feel bad about his friend. “Cause the guys said…”

Marco’s eyes widened and he let out a small, adorable squeak. _Knock it off, Jean_. Christ. “What did they say?”

Jean gestured around with his hand. “That you were going to ask him out or whatever, I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention,” he lied. “That you spent too much time with him or whatever.” Fuck, he already said that. “That you were with him a lot anyway.” Gah, words.

Marco’s cheeks got redder at that, and Jean had to physically hold back from reaching out to stroke his bangs from his eyes. He focused on fixing the strings of his bag to make them even. “Well, yeah…” he trailed off, looking almost unsure. “But…not…not for that reason. Not at all. I was just…”

“Hey” Jean cut him off, “you don’t need to explain yourself. I just told you what they said.”

“I know, just…let me talk, alright?” he muttered, fiddling his thumbs together. He seemed nervous all of a sudden, hesitant. Jean shut up and waited, hoping to make him feel less nervous about whatever he wanted to say.

And then everything came out at once.

“I just wanted to have an excuse to stay away for a while because I realized I kinda sorta had a not so secret crush on you and I had to stay away and let it wear off because I know you are straight and all and I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable around me or look at me differently because it’s really okay-“

“Marco” Jean cut him off sharply.

The freckled boy stopped almost immediately and looked at Jean, pulling his lower lip between his teeth as he looked over at the pale boy with a mix of worry and embarrassment, afraid of his reaction and wishing to run away and hide for two days.

Before he could open his mouth and let out another string of words that likely made no sense together and get even more fidgety, Jean’s lips were on his, efficiently shutting him up. Marco let out another quiet squeak, which got swallowed in the kiss.

It was a quick, chaste kiss; they backed off as quickly as they’d come together, but they were both already panting.

“…Might have lied about my preferences a little bit,” Jean muttered at last and he blushed, eyes tracing Marco’s face, taking in every detail. It really was a long day, and it left him drained, physically and mentally. Yet he felt a buzz in his veins that wasn’t there before, and it wasn’t entirely unpleasant either. It kept him up and dulled his mind so that he didn’t really regret what he just did. He might regret it later, but at the moment he couldn't care less. And Marco didn’t seem to mind either, despite his cheeks turning a nice tomato red color.

“Oh,” was all he said, sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck. Even the smallest things he did were adorable. Well, Jean guessed, there was no point in trying to hide anything now. So much for all that fuss. _I bet Eren will get a good laugh out of that_ , he thought and mentally noted to payback most of his friends for being the cruel assholes that they are.

“S-so,” Marco started out, and cleared his throat nervously. “Do you wanna come over to my house later and study? I could make us coffee too. O-or dinner, if you liked, and stayed that long. I mean you don't have to stay that long, but if you want...” He looked away, blush starting to come back tenfold. It brought out his freckles more, he noted.

 _Marco Bodt is such an adorable fucking dork_. The thought made Jean smile for the rest of the day. What turned out to be the shittiest day ever was finally starting to look more promising.

“It’s a date.”


	2. Eren and Armin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Jean need to argue more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah I definitely did not expect that from the first chapter. thanks so much everyone! hopefully this one is better, at least I hope so.
> 
> this chapter is about a day in the life of four college students trying not to beat the shit out of each other or be too loud during the frickle frackle, and failing miserably at both
> 
> (aka this is 2/3 EreArmin smut you have been warned ok thnk bye)

_You were the song stuck in my head_

_Every song that I’ve ever loved_

_Played again and again and again_

_And you can get what you want but it’s never enough_

_And I spin for you like your favorite records used to_

 

_[Fall Out Boy - Favorite Record](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WsuN8KDa9i0) _

 

_~~_

 

It always started out the same.

  
Armin and Marco both worked at the café until late, on Eren’s day off. Eren wouldn’t have anyone to bother him with his homework so he didn’t touch his books until late at night, waiting for them to come back and help. And Jean would ignore him and wait until Marco was back to give a fuck with, well, anything.

That meant Eren and Jean were left alone for about five hours.

So Armin and Marco shouldn’t have been surprised when they got back and found them sitting on opposite ends on the floor. Jean was hunched over a book, occasionally looking up and shooting daggers with his eyes at Eren. But Eren was tapping away at his phone, pointedly ignoring him.

Marco nudged Armin softly and they exchanged a worried glance. After some silent communication, they walked closer hesitantly.

“We brought fries,” Armin broke the tense silence with a hopeful tone. He and Marco knew something would have happened, so they got food as a peace offering.

Eren’s expression shifted from his usual scowl to a toothy grin as he caught sight of his boyfriend in the room. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Armin replied and bent down to ruffle his hair. Eren chuckled, tilting his head back as his lips brushed over his. Armin’s cheeks turned an adorable pink and he giggled.

“Thank god,” Jean broke them off with a grunt as he got up and threw the book on the table. “Assfuck burned our dinner. Again.”

Eren's face soured and made a growling sound in the back of his throat. “Maybe if you had stirred it while I was away instead of sitting in a corner and sulking like a baby. But you don’t even know how to do that, do you?”

“You know what, Jaeger?”

Eren rolled his eyes and flipped him off.

“Didn’t your mommy teach you manners?” he muttered, louder than he should.

His green eyes narrowed to slits. “Oh you wanna go there, asshole? You wanna go right now?”

“Maybe I fucking do.”

“Shut the fuck up, horseface.”

“I’m not a horseface.”

“Yes you are.”

“Then you’re the ultimate horseface.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“Your face doesn’t make sense!”

“Well maybe if you-” Eren was cut off by a loud _clang_ that made his ears ring. They both stepped back quickly, too stunned to voice a complaint and trying to figure out what the hell just happened. They saw Armin holding a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. He banged the spatula on the back of the pan again, making them both flinch.

“Stop,” he said in a warning tone, and they both shrank away. Pissing off Armin was something no one wanted, but it was obvious it was too late now; they shared a look, mutually agreeing to shut the hell up. Eren gulped. Jean considered breaking into a run.

“Just this once,” Armin continued, voice deadly calm, “we’d like to come back and relax. Just this once Marco and I want to come back in peace and quiet. We don’t want you at each other’s throats. Are we asking for too much?”

Admittedly, they were. Jean and Eren didn’t know each other all that long, but screaming at each other’s faces had been their way of coping with each other without beating each other up all day from the beginning. That’s just how they hit it off right away. Marco knew; he was with Jean in high school too, he knew how he could get. The three were unfortunate enough to be paired up as roomates. Fate wanted them together as much as they didn’t. At least Eren and Jean weren’t sharing a bedroom. That would be really bad.

Luckily for Jean, he shared a room with Marco, and luckily for Eren, he met Armin, the sweetest person to grace the earth after Marco. Unfortunately for _them_ , though, they had to deal with their grumpy boyfriends trying to skin one another on a daily basis.

Armin had, apparently, enough of that for today. Or tomorrow, too.

They got that he wasn’t just angry, he was pissed, and they scattered off nervously, muttering things under their breaths. Eren then tried to quietly apologize to his boyfriend, maybe try for a kiss, but Armin turned and walked away at the last second, heading towards their counter to put the supplies away. Eren bit his lip; he knew he fucked up.

 

They ate their –now- cold fries mostly in silence. Armin to make his point across, Jean ‘cause he had nothing else to say, Marco because he wouldn’t dare be the one to break the silence, and Eren because he was too busy stuffing his mouth with fifteen fries at once.

Eventually though, Jean broke the silence. “So,” he said as he pushed his plate away. “Do you still hate us?”

Marco frowned and shook his head. “I don’t hate you, Jean. I know how you get. You can’t control your grumpiness.”

He huffed. “I’m not grumpy,” he grumbled, grumpily.

There was a polite silence.

“Oh, fuck you guys,” he muttered.

The two were the first to go and retreated back to their bedroom hand in hand, leaving Armin to clean up and Eren hovering close by, unsure of what to say. He envied them a little bit.

“Armin,” Eren tried.

He was ignored.

“Armin,” he said again. “Let me help with those.”

Armin glanced at him briefly, and regretted it right away. Eren was giving him the puppy dog eyes and he probably didn’t even realize it. He looked away and sighed in defeat. Trying to stay mad at Eren was like trying to force a puppy to stay out in the rain. “Fine. Throw these away for me, will you?”

Eren nodded and quickly got to work, trying to suppress a grin. He threw the boxes away and kept the leftovers close by, knowing anyone could opt for a midnight snack at aby tine. After he was done, he went to wash his hands. Instead of drying them off, though, he crept up behind Armin, who was busying himself with cleaning up the coffee table, and put his wet hands on his cheeks. “Turn that frown upside down baby!”

Armin yelped and literally jumped, before stepping further away from his boyfriend.

Eren cackled.

“You scared the hell out of me!” Armin glared at him, clutching at his heart.

That only made Eren laugh more. “S-Sorry baby.”

Armin tried to stay mad again, he really did. But his scowl slowly melted off and he couldn’t help it; he grinned at his stupid dorky boyfriend and shook his head in exasperation.

Eren took some deep breaths once he had calmed down enough.

“You’re lucky you look like a dork when you laugh,” Armin muttered with a smile.

“Heeey,” Eren pouted. Armin just chuckled and put his hands on his cheeks. “ _My_ dork,” he breathed.

Eren was sure his insides turned to mush. “I’m sorry I pissed you off. I can’t help it and you know it. His face is just asking for it.”

Armin laughed at that, and how Eren’s expression turned sour again at the mention of Jean. Eren looked at him and grinned again, despite himself. He knew he was the reason he made that beautiful sound, and couldn’t help but bask in his ego.

“That’s not an excuse to get in a fight with someone, Eren.”

“Maybe with normal people. But it is with that jerkwad,” Eren excused himself, lamely.

“He’s…actually not that bad,” Armin admitted shyly.

“I rather stick my own head in the toilet and flush than say something like that.”

“Eren-”

He huffed. “I’m done talking about him. It’s bad for the soul. I’m going to bed.”

“Wait, Eren,” Armin frowned and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking away. “Did you do your homework?”

Eren’s eyes widened in horror, and Armin got the answer he was looking for. “You didn’t either.”

“I did it at work, with Marco,” he explained. Of course these two would find a way. Hell, even if they didn’t they were on top of the class, anyway. They could miss a week of their exams and still pass with perfect grades. Armin grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Come on, I’ll help you.”

“You don’t have to…” Eren started, but quickly shut up after the look he received from his boyfriend. He sighed in defeat. “Fine. But just for two hours. Tops.”

 

It took a lot more than two hours to actually finish everything, since Armin didn’t want him to fall behind on any of his classes and insisted that they finished it all tonight. In the end, Armin was about to fall asleep on his chair and Eren had a raging headache. He got up and called it quits, stretched and fell on his bed with his clothes on. He couldn’t be bothered to take them off, or put his books away, or crawl underneath the covers.

“Armin,” he breathed, looking up at his –adorable- sleepy boyfriend.

The blond opened his eyes and looked at him. “Mmm?”

Eren opened his arms, silently asking him with his eyes. He understood, and rose from his seat slowly. He walked over to Eren and sat down, curling up in his embrace.

“I’m sorry,” Eren said, nuzzling his nose in his soft light hair.

“Stop saying sorry.”

“Okay, sorry.”

They both chuckled and looked at each other, simultaneously leaning in for a kiss.

“How can I make it up to you?” he mumbled over his lips.

“You don’t have to do anything, Eren,” he frowned.

“I know, but…just…let me make it up to you.”

“W-Well,” Armin admitted, cheeks turning pink, “if…you could help me…unwind, and stuff…”

Eren knew Armin didn’t stutter unless he was mad, nervous or horny, and judging by the tiny smile dancing on his lips, it could only mean…

Eren smiled and sat up. “Sure, baby” he shrugged, and slowly stretched his arms above his head. The shirt he was wearing rose up just enough to expose his hips and stomach. He had been right; he heard Armin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and his smile turned to a smirk. “Anything you want,” he almost purred.

“Anything?” Armin breathed in response, and shifted closer. “Then…take your shirt off?” he suggested, even though Eren was sure it wasn’t an actual question but a statement. He laughed, but complied. He pulled the fabric over his head let it fall on the floor. Armin sat on his knees, taking in the sight in front of him; Eren, half naked in front of him, tanned skin looking even darker under the dim light of their desk, his chest rising and falling with slow breaths. Armin looked up at his face and gasped quietly. Even in the dark corner they were sitting on, his green eyes were still bright, looking back at him equally mesmerized.

Armin had the sudden urge to run his tongue over those abs but held back, for now.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he was suddenly on Eren’s lap. Not that he minded, not at all. He bit his lip and put his palms on his boyfriend’s chest, feeling the warmth coming off of him, the fast beating of his heart, inhaling his musky scent. He was surrounded by Eren’s presence; his arms around his waist, his hot breath over his lips, his intense stare. It was too much and not enough at once.

Eren’s hands slowly found their way to his ass and gave it an appreciative squeeze. Armin gasped and looked up at him again. They were so close their noses almost touched. Blue eyes met green and locked in an intense stare. Armin was sure he would never get over his eyes; that bright green color slowly getting swallowed up by his dilated pupils. A shiver ran down his spine.

Before either could process what happened, they were naked, and Armin ended up underneath Eren, trying not to squirm. Their limbs were tangled and Armin reached up, capturing his lips with his own. Eren groaned into the kiss, and Armin felt his chest vibrating. He gasped, and Eren took the chance to slide his tongue in his mouth. Armin’s eyelids fluttered closed, getting lost in the sensation of their mouths fighting for dominance.

Eventually they had to pull apart, gasping for breath, but Eren just moved lower, kissing and sucking and biting at his neck, then nibbling over the spots. Armin squirmed and panted, heat flooding in his cheeks. He felt his cock twitch. Eren did too; he moved a hand from his ass to squeeze his crotch. Armin practically _mewled_.

“Oh fuck,” Eren panted and looked down at him. “That just went straight to my dick.”

Armin chuckled and shook his head. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Not my fault you’re so hot, babe,” Eren grinned and sat back a little, looking down at himself and Armin. Sweet, sweet Armin, sprawled on his bed with his hair all messed up, his chest tinted pink from his flush, looking at him with the sluttiest look he had ever seen.

Eren swallowed hard.

“For the love of God,” Armin breathed, “please tell me we have lube because I can’t take it anymore.”

Eren willed his muscles to move and he got up. He looked around, and when he didn’t find anything, opened his desk’s drawer. He sighed in relief and grabbed the small bottle. He turned around and waved it at Armin as he walked back. Armin nodded once and bit his lip.

Eren climbed back over him again, and opened the lid.

“Will you do it?” Armin asked quietly, and shifted a bit underneath him. “Or,” he added, and his hand slowly moved up to give him a squeeze back. “Do you want to watch me do it?”

Eren made a sound like a grunt and a squeak at once and wordlessly passed the bottle to him.

Armin chuckled as he took it from his hand. “Dork,” he muttered and smeared some of the substance on his fingers, playing with it a bit to warm it up. When he was ready, he swung a leg over Eren’s side, so he was laying back with his legs open, putting everything in display. He looked into his eyes as he slid the first finger in.

“Ah,” he breathed and bit his lip again.

The green in Eren’s eyes was almost gone. He was looking at the blond as if in a trance, unable to take his eyes off of him, watching as his eyes fluttered shut and his mouth opened to a small ‘o’. His hand moved slowly, steadily. Eren made a noise at the back of his throat between a whine and a groan.

His patience didn’t last long; didn’t expect to, anyway. Eren grabbed at his legs and pulled him closer, watching the blond gasp and squirm as Eren took him out of his own trance. Armin looked up at him and slowly slid his hands on his hips, over his ass, tugging him closer. Eren suppressed a shudder, and Armin’s legs locked around his waist.

He pushed in slowly, steadily, despite his impatience. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Armin by being too giddy. He stopped, letting the smaller one adjust around his hardness. After a minute, Armin put a hand on his stomach. “It’s okay, you can move.”

“Sure?” he mumbled, looking into his eyes for any sort of discomfort. When he didn’t find any, Eren started moving his hips slowly.

It was like that at first, slow and sweet and steady. But as their heartbeats started picking up and their breaths became audible, impatience won and pretty soon they were both panting, sweating, gasping for breath. Their chests were covered in hickeys, scratches and bite marks but neither seemed to pay attention to that. They were only looking at each other’s eyes.

They knew they had to be quiet, but a few grunts and moans still slipped out louder than they should. If their roomates heard, they (Jean) didn’t yell at them to shut the fuck up and go to bed like usual.

It was getting harder to concentrate too. “E-Eren I’m s-so-ah…” Armin covered his mouth with his fist to muffle his loud whimpering, and Eren kept biting at his neck to silence himself as well. He reached down with his hand and gave him a few quick strokes too. Armin’s eyes widened. “Faster, p-please.” He whispered and pressed his fist over his mouth again.

Eren only grunted in reply, and sped up his pace. He felt Armin clenching around him, and had to bite back a groan. Armin’s back made a perfect arch and he gasped, loudly.

“Ngh,” Eren shut his eyes and went all in, hips colliding. Armin got lost in the feeling of Eren being over him, around him, _inside_ him. It was too much. He was filled and it was perfect. Cock touching his prostate at every thrust, and with a hand around his length quickly pumping up and down was too much. Eren’s lips on his body, on his own mouth, was too much. Eren’s eyes eye-fucking his were too much. _Eren_ was too much.

He came first, with a gasp and a shudder that ran down his body, making his toes curl and his back arch again. He closed his eyes and saw white.

Eren quickly followed, throwing his head back and letting out a moan that would make a porn industry rich overnight.

They didn’t move for a few moments, slowly coming down from their high. Eventually Eren fell next to him with a soft huff and looked at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath. He snaked an arm around Armin's waist protectively and held him close. “You alright?” he breathed.

“Mmm,” Armin replied and nuzzled his face on his chest. “You’re so warm and snuggly…you’re like…a teddy bear. My own, personal, human sized teddy bear.”

Eren chuckled into his hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. “Go to sleep, baby, you make no sense and you won’t be able to wake up tomorrow.”

“Mmhmph,” Armin muttered something incoherent and kissed his chest. He was already drifting off. “Love…you…bears…”

Eren suppressed a laugh and held him close. “I love you too, dork. Now go the fuck to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully I didn't fuck up the smut too bad *shifty eyes*
> 
> aha..fuck up...the smut...haha...get it...  
> I'm going away now sry


	3. Ymir and Christa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ymir met Christa, it did not go as she expected it to go.  
> When Christa met Ymir, it went exactly as she expected it to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stupid finals taking away all of my time and inspiration ;-; so glad to write more about the babs again
> 
> also - the character ethnicity pic showed that Ymir was Swedish, so I used that cause I liked it, along with the Ymir/Marco cousin headcanon

_Boys, boys_

_Tell the neighbors I'm not sorry if I'm breakin' walls down_   
_Building your girl's second story,_

_rippin' all your floors out_

_Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you_   
_Girls like girls like boys do,_

_nothing new_

[ _Hayley Kiyoko - Girls Like Girls_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0MT8SwNa_U)   
  


~~

 

It took them a while to realize Ymir was arguing over the phone with someone.

Mostly because Ymir’s normal tone and her angry tone weren’t that different, and her expression remained the typical I’m-going-to-cut-a-bitch scowl like always. But Marco knew the differences between normal Ymir and upset Ymir. Normal Ymir would keep the scowl but still roll her eyes, or huff, or show a bit of amusement. Upset Ymir remained impassive; she wore her scowl like she was going to kill, but her hazel eyes were calm, calculating. Normal Ymir made him laugh too, or throw a retort. Upset Ymir _terrified_ him.

 

Connie was the second to notice. He quietened down and took a sip from his drink cautiously. They were at Marco and Ymir's apartment, along with Annie, drinking and chatting over meaningless things, about their friends and what they were probably doing at the moment.

When Ymir stopped being a part of the conversation though, the rest instinctively seemed to talk too quietly, so they reluctantly raised their voices a little, filling the blank Ymir's loud voice left and also giving her some time to talk on the phone.

Marco soon realized that was a bad idea.

He should have guessed from the way her shoulders tensed, how she never spoke quietly, almost hissing, unless it was something bad, how she had switched to their native language. He realized that last one a little too late. She had already stood up, clutching the phone between her fingers and staring off in front of her. She growled something to the person on the line, shutting her eyes tight and pinching the bridge of her nose.

He wanted to ask what was happening, who was on the phone, what pissed her off. But he had a feeling he already knew. And sure enough, Ymir lasted only a few seconds before she started yelling a string of jumbled words and curses.

Both Connie and Annie stopped their chatting and turned to look at her, startled and confused.

He couldn’t understand all that she was saying either, but he did catch a "mom" in between all the bickering.

Marco visibly paled.

“Uh,” Connie said and turned to him, “what just…?”

“ _Well fuck you too, mom!_ ” Ymir was shouting now. “ _Fuck you and everything you stand for! I’m so tired of this shit! Do something right for once and stay the fuck out of my life!_ ”

Marco bit his lip, torn between hugging her and running away as fast as he could.

Ymir hung up and threw her phone on the couch before anyone could process what was happening. She then seemed to realize there were other people in the room, to which she muttered an apology and then stormed off.

“...What the fuck?” Connie eventually broke the awkward silence. “Just? What was all this? Did any of that make sense to you because it didn’t to me. What was all that gibberish?”

“Swedish,” Marco replied simply, like it was the most obvious thing.

Connie just stared.

“Don’t mind…” Marco trailed off. “Just some…family stuff…”

“Okay,” said Annie flatly, who had been silent until now. “Because she left.”

“Yeah, she wants to be alone for a bit, I suppose,” Marco explained. Whenever Ymir was upset she would lock herself in her room for around 10 minutes, then come back out and act like nothing had happened.

“No,” she said. “She left. As in, she left the flat.”

At that, Marco lost his color again. “Ohhh,” he muttered quietly.

 

 

 

The barista behind the counter had got to be the shortest man Ymir had ever seen.

 _And the grumpiest_ , she added mentally. When he had asked for her name, she had said Ymir “with an Y and then I” and he had muttered something about “fucking foreigners and their weird as fuck names”. His name tag had _Levi_ written in cursive letters and he was probably no taller than five foot three.

She liked him right away.

It had been forty minutes since Ymir stormed off the apartment to take a walk, get some air, avoid Marco's pitiful gaze she knew he was giving her. She didn't need pities and sympathies about anything, especially about her family, especially from Marco.

She kicked the chair facing her underneath the table and exhaled loudly. Frankly she should have gotten used to it by now. Relatives calling her at random times was something she was used to, no matter how much she loathed it. And yet, she couldn't bring herself to change her number. Ymir refused to acknowledge why.

She ran her hands through her hair once, twice, rubbing her temples with her palms and cursing quietly. At moments like this, she didn't know who she hated more; her parents for calling or herself for keeping their numbers saved. It had been like this for the last few years, after she moved in with Marco, but Ymir tried to keep Marco out of it as much as she could. He knew about most things, but she'd never tell him about this part of herself. Her scared, insecure side. Her weak side.

Speaking of Marco, he must be worried sick. Ymir sat up slowly and realised she had left her phone back home, and had no way to contact him. “Shit,” she muttered and slapped her forehead. “Shit. Shit, shit, shit.”

She got up hastily and grabbed her scarf, putting it around her neck with quick moves. It was cold as balls outside and she was so smart she ran away without taking a jacket on the way. She turned to grab her half empty cup, but her fingers closed around thin air. She spun again, noticing it was further than she thought. Ymir rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for her clumsiness to come out. She went to grab her cup without fully turing yet.

Two things happened at that moment.

Her clumsiness did come out, thanks to her raging nerves, and she suddenly lost control of her hand. Instead of grabbing the cup, she knocked it off the table with the back of her hand.

And her coffee spilled all over the apron of a short, adorable blonde girl standing next to her.

Ymir turned, slowly this time, and looked down at the girl. She was even shorter than the dude behind the counter, with round rosy cheeks and big, baby blue eyes that were looking down at the stained apron as if she didn't realise what just happened. Then, slowly, she raised her eyes and looked at her.

Ymir stood completely still. She tried to open her mouth, to apologize, to help her out. But she looked into those baby blue eyes and it was like her brain had detached itself from the rest of her. She could only stand and stare.

The girl (with _Christa_ written on her name tag), snapped out of it first. “Oh, my god,” she breathed, “I'm _so_ sorry.”

Ymir kept staring.

“I saw it happening and I didn't make it in time, I'm sorry,” the girl, Christa, said again, her light voice breaking a bit. “I will get you another one, don't worry. I'm so sorry.”

“No it's...fine,” Ymir found her voice just in time, before the tiny blonde got to turn and leave. Not that she minded a view from the back. She mentally slapped herself upside the head. “I'm sorry I didn't see you there, I was in a hurry and...I'm clumsy...I'll clean your apron,” she said dumbly.

Christa shook her haid quickly, blonde curls flying around her face. “Don't be silly, I will take care of it. Let me make it up to you, please?”

"Technically, it was all my fault,” Ymir pointed out, still trying to find a way to get out of here as fast as possible. She had momentarily forgotten about why she was where she was, and why she was in a hurry, and it all came back at once in a wave of anxiety.

But she just shook her head again. “It's on me...” she picked up the -now- empty plastic cup and turned it around in her small palm, “...Ymir,” she breathed, and looked up at her, flashing her what she could only describe as a million dollar smile.

Ymir was certain her heart stopped functioning for a moment.

“Hnn,” was all she mustered in the end.

 

 

 

Now with a clean apron, Christa made her way behind the counter to prepare another coffee. Technically Ymir hadn't agreed to it, but she didn't stop her either.

Levi eyed her down for a moment, then shook his head. “She told you it was okay and you're still making her a new one?”

“Yes,” Christa replied simply. Levi muttered something under his breath and walked away. She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

When she was done, she called out Ymir's name and waited. She fiddled nervously with the marker in her hands, unsure.

“Aye,” Ymir appeared and grabbed the plastic cup. She passed Christa a five, but Christa just waved her hand. “I told you it's on me,” she said smiling.

“I gotta do something to make it up to you,” Ymir argued.

“Well, you could...” Christa trailed off.

“Tell me.”

“Well...can you check if I wrote your name right?” she suggested.

Ymir seemed confused by that, but complied anyway.

Christa knew she had written her name right, since she had peeked at her other cup. As Ymir turned the cup in her hand to look at what she had written, she read her name out loud and nodded once. But underneath that, Christa had also scribbled:

_Your freckles are so cute. - Christa H. :)_

And underneath that, a phone number.

Christa noticed Ymir's said freckles popped out more after she blushed from her ears to her neck. It really was cute.

 

 

 


	4. Erwin and Levi (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partying, booze, and Erwin Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what sleep deprivation does to you.

_Had my doubts, but I let them out_

_You are the drought_

_And I'm the holy water_

_you have been without_

_And all my thoughts of you_

_They could heat or cool the room_

 

_[Fall Out Boy - Fourth Of July](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1j4Pf228vhE) _

 

~~

 

"Pleeaaase."

“No.”

“But-”

“No.”

“But you didn't even-”

“No, Hanji. _No_.”

“But Leeeeviiiiii.”

Levi sighed loudly for the third time in two minutes. At work, Hanji, for the most part, was bearable. At their best, they would usually pester him for about three minutes tops, then give up and walk away grumbling.

And there were times like this, where they got so into a thing you could literally not get a chance to diasgree even if you tried. Levi wished he could right then.

Hanji's fiance, Mike, came back a few days ago and Hanji wanted to celebrate by inviting some people over. Nothing too big, they promised just a get together, but knowing Hanji, that was an empty promise. Levi was not game on the idea as it was, since he didn't know or liked anyone else from Mike and Hanji's friend cycle, and wanted to keep it that way.

“Besides, I'm thinking of inviting Erwin too...”

At that, his train of thought went out of control and his head whipped up so fast his sore neck protested.

“Erwin,” he said slowly. “Erwin Smith. Erwin fucking Smith is going to be there. And you still want me to come with.”

Hanji had the decency to look uneasy (if only a little bit). “Well...” they trailed on. “I know you don't hate him as much as you say you do.”

“Yeah,” he said, “you're right. I hate him much more than that.”

“Aww c'mon,” Hanji whined again. Levi resisted the urge to shove a washing cloth in their mouth to shut them up. “It will be fun. You could use some fun. Besides, there will be free alcohol.”

“If you think,” he said, “that you can seduce me into this like I'm some greedy 16 year old,” he paused. “Then you're absolutely right.”

Hanji grinned big and gave him a side hug, which he tactfully ignored. “I knew you'd come around.”

“Yeah, whatever,” he growled and squirmed further from their touch. “Just...keep blondie away from me, alright?”

“Don't worry about it.”

 

 

Of course he worried about it.

 

In a place as tiny as Mike and Hanji's apartment, with so many people crammed up inside, it was inevitable to run into _him_ at some point or another.

And despite all that, it was impossible _not_ to notice him either.

Always surrounded by a flock of people, standing proudly on his two feet, and towering above everyone else like a fucking giant. A smiling giant. Levi never once saw him drop that face splitting smile he worse so easily around everyone. He wondered if his face ever started to hurt from all that smiling. He was also certain that gold would come out of his ass instead of shit.

He contemplated whether it was worth to make a run for it.

But no. Hanji would notice. Hanji always did. And they would practically haul him back in, saying things like “it will be a-okay, trust me.”

He resisted the urge to punch himself in the eyeball.

In retrospect, Erwin himself hadn't actually _done_ anything. Not to him at least, but he doubted he was a deceiving person. It's because that he hadn't done anything, that he was so high and mighty he couldn't even see him.

And so out of his league.

Levi shook his head vigoriously and scowled at himself for thinking that. Going down that train of thought was never a good idea. He would just end up hating him more.

 _It will be fun_ , Hanji had said.

He almost laughed out loud, but quickly covered that with a cough and chugged down what seemed like his thirtieth glass for the night. He knew he should stop; he was already wobbling. But the idea of drinking himself into oblivion seemed so much more likeable at that moment, he almost gave in and reached for the bottle again. Almost.

Instead he grabbed his coat and shrugged it on hastily, thinking to himself that he should at least seem sober enough to talk himself out of here. He stumbled outside to the biting cold, happily accepting the change in temperature pinch at his exposed skin. Having so many people over tended to make the room smell of too much alcohol, and smoke, and just _people_.

Levi made a face and slumped against the wall. _Think of the good side_ , he thought. _At least it's quiet and you're all alone, and he's not here._

He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. He's not here. Last time he saw him, right before he went out, he was shrugging on a jacket as well _(perhaps he was leaving?)_ but realised it was none of his business so Levi had turned the other way.

He should have thought, then, that he was standing right outside the front door. And that, if anyone were to leave, they would have to walk through it to step outside. And eventually ran into him. He really should have thought of that. But he did a moment too late.

And before he knew it, he was staring up at those deep blue eyes.

 

 

You might think that for a person his height, Levi would easily let himself get lost from anyone's sight. And he probably would, if it wasn't for how he looked like. More often than not he would be wearing his facial piercings -one on his brow, two on his lip and one on his nose- on all the time. He also had the tendency to paint his nails black. As much as he hated attention drawn to himself, he really enjoyed intimidating people. (There was also the issue of his resting bitchface, but that was another point entirely). So it was no surprise then, when Erwin fucking Smith came out of the house, bringing some of the lingering smell from inside with him, and walked right into him.

But Erwin fucking Smith was nothing if not a polite motherfucker, so he stepped back before they could collide. He seemed shocked at first, after staring at him for what felt like forever. 

 _He was shocked because he didn't expect anyone back here_ , he thought to himself, _that's the only reason_.

“Rivaille,” was the first thing he said, and Levi visibly cringed. “I'm sorry,” he tried again, “are you okay? Did I step on you?”

Levi shook his head, but soon realized that was a bad idea. His stomach still felt like flipping around inside him.

Erwin started talking, probably coming up with different ways to apologize, but Levi had stopped listening before he had even started. Erwin seemed to notice that too, andafter a while, broke off his rambles.

“Are you okay? You don't look okay. Should I get you something?”

Levi opened his mouth to speak, to say that no, everything's fine and no, _I_ didn't need your help anyway.

Instead, all that came out was vomit. All over Erwin's dress shirt.

Fuck.

 

 

So you could say that it was a little more than humiliating, given the fact that Erwin made Levi sit down on the freezing ground, went back inside _still_ in his vomit stained dress shirt until he found Hanji to tell them Levi had gotten sick and he'd be driving him home now. Hanji had agreed right away. _Fucking traitor._

That's how Levi ended up in the front seat of Ewrin fucking Smith's Aston. If he was sober enough to care, he would be weeping all over it. He didn't care at that moment though, and he didn't seem to be capable of opening his mouth without either crying or vomiting. Or both. Jesus fuck he was a mess.

Ironically enough, he got himself wasted in order to avoid him at all costs. And there he was, sitting at the front seat of Erwin's car, with his huge ass jacket draped around his small shoulders like a blanket.

“Is that one yours?” Erwin asked now, as he parked outside Levi's apartment. He nodded once, very slowly. He was already dozing off.

“Okay,” he heard Erwin mutter, and he stepped outside the car. Before Levi could notice, he was at his side of the car, opening his door for him and scooping him up in his arms while he shut the door-

Wait, what.

Levi's eyes opened just a fraction, and lingered up, where they rested on Erwin's beautiful face. From up close, it was getting so much harder to hate him. Cause even drunk, Levi could make out his face very well. He had laugh wrinkles around his eyes, and his chin dipped in the middle when he smiled. He smelled like leather and smoke and alcohol, which would be pretty badass if it wasn't for Erwin looking down at him with an expression much softer than he expected, blue eyes glinting with worry.

Holy _fuck_ he was beautiful.

Like, really, shatteringly, catastrophically beautiful. _This is probably how Lucifer looked like before the fall._

The next thing he knew, Levi was in his apartment, and Erwin was still holding him up, bridal style. It would probably look so comical, he thought absently, but couldn't bring himself to laugh. Not when his cheek was rested against Erwin's broad, muscled chest. Not when he was pressed everywhere he could only imagine to be touching, until now. Levi could reach out and stroke his somach if he wanted to. And he did want to, a lot. Instead he kept his hands to himself and pretended to be asleep. In the back of his mind, the only still rational part of himself was yelling to kick him the fuck out of his apartment and lock the door twice, but he was too tired to care about that either. He owed Hanji some explanations, that much he knew. But that was something to worry about while sober.

Erwin was gently placing him on his bed now, careful as in not to wake him. Levi played along; he didn't move until he was sure Erwin wouldn't see him.

 _What the fuck now?_ He wondered and gritted his teeth. If he played dead, nothing would make sure Erwin would leave him alone. But if he got up, he was undoubtedly sure Erwin would chase him around until he went back to bed. He definitely seemed like the type of person just _dying_ to nurse you.

Fucker.

So he stayed down, he kept his eyes closed, and waited.

After about four minutes, he had fallen asleep.

 

 

The morning after that night, he woke up to an empty house, a bucket nect to his bed, his piercings off, and a raging headache. Erwin fucking Smith was nowhere to be found.

Levi took his sweet ass time going through the daily notions and didn't bother checking his phone, which he was sure would have around 70 texts from Hanji asking if he was okay. He didn't know the answer to that, so he ignored them all.

He showered, he brushed his teeth and put on fresh clothes with a permanent scowl on his face. Not only did he fall asleep on a day's old clothes which he wore _on a fucking party for the everloving fuck_ , he also fell asleep without brushing his teeth after _vomiting._ If anything else had happened, Levi was glad he didn't remember it because he was sure he would take another bath, this time with bleach.

Eventually he knew he would have to face the real world again, and that made him grudgingly walk back to his bed and grab his phone. He quickly skimmed through his notifications, tactfully avoiding to click any of Hanji's texts. There were some from Mike, too. Hanji's idea, no doubt. He actually read and replied to them, letting him know that yes, he was alive, he was okay, Hanji needs to shut up cause it's too early for this shit right after a hangover, all check. He went to turn off his phone before seeing another notification, this one from a few minutes ago. Cautiously, he opened the newest text.

 

**From: Unknown**

 

_I hope you feel better today. I left coffee in the machine and got you some donuts for breakfast. Also, don't worry about the shirt. - Erwin_

 

It took him around five full minutes of staring and rereading that small text before he could fully process what just happened.

...What the _fuck_?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a second part where I will hopefully actually write something good and hopefully after a full night's sleep


End file.
